Becoming Parents
by CupCakeyyy
Summary: James and Lily will become parents. But how to break the news to their friends?


A/N: I'm currently trying to fight a major writer's block which is why I thought I'd try to get rid of it with writing little one-shots. For all of you, who are currently following 'Visitation': Don't worry. I'll continue writing that story. I already started with the fifth chapter (well.. actually the sixth, seeing that the fifth is an interlude^^), so don't worry :)

Initially, I've posted this in a Forum Topic of the QLFC (a Truth or Dare tag). But I've got carried away a little bit so I've decided to make it a one-shot and upload it xD

Enjoy reading! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the world of Harry Potter... sadly

* * *

**Becoming parents**

„James?"

James' head jerked up as his wife moved into the living room of their little but homey cottage in Godric's Hollow. She was carrying two glasses of lemonade – a muggle drink he was quite fond of, especially during summer – and made her way over to the couch he was currently sitting on. A smile grazed her beautiful features as he took a sip of the lemonade, relishing its coolness as it ran down his throat.

"James, I want to talk to you about something", she said, eying her husband curiously and a little nervous.

_Ah, that's why she brought the lemonade_, James smiled at that thought. _Of course she would use that to bribe me into doing her bidding. But that's what I love about her... as well as many, many more things.. okay, I'm losing concentration here…_

"What is it, Lils?"

Lily blushed slightly. She looked so adorable when her cheeks were doing that.

"I want to have a baby", she said rather quickly. Upon seeing his raised eyebrows, she began to elaborate nervously. "Well, you see, I was talking to Alice and Mum about it actually. You know, I've always wanted a child of my own and you also know that I didn't want to become a mother being this young but I was thinking and –"

Her speech was interrupted as James lips crashed on hers and shut her up quite effectively. When they moved away from each other, breathing heavily, James beamed at her like he had never beamed at her before.

"Do you even have to ask?"

*~*Jily*~*

One month later:

"We have to tell you something." James looked into the expectant faces of his friends. They were currently sitting in the living room, next to him a trembling Lily, in front of him Remus, Sirius and Peter, all were staring at them and waiting for him to explain.

James took a deep breath to calm down. He and Lily had planned it beforehand. They had talked about how to break the news to their best friends and had agreed that it would be an easy thing to do. But being in the _real _situation, having to feel the _real _nervous energy bumping through his veins was a whole different matter. What would they think of them? Well, obviously they were in love, married and lived together. They had accomplished all of that and would be parents in approximately eight months, so why couldn't he tell them? For the obvious reason – they were really young to have done all these things and now they 'burden' themselves with the responsibility of having a child. But he knew they've made the right decision and he had never been prouder than at that day when Lily had told him she was pregnant. It even rivalled his wedding day – which was a big thing for him to manage, mind you. He had never thought he would ever be happier than at that day, when Lily had walked down the aisle, taken his hand und had promised him to always be by his side.

The light pressure of Lily's hand sqeezing his brought him back to the present and to the slightly irritated and confused looks on their friends' faces. He blushed and cleared his throat to win him some time.

_Okay, how to do this? _Once again, he took a deep breath, steadying himself for the upcoming discussion. Thinking this caused him to close his mouth again. What would they think of them? Of _him_? He was nineteen, for Merlin's sake and he was about to tell them, he and Lily would become parents. _Oh, for all that's holy…_ They were his _friends_! Of course, they wouldn't condemn him for acting like this. Yes, he was the first Marauder to have a steady girlfriend, to propose to said girlfriend, marry her and move in with her. So what's wrong with being the first Marauder to become a father? Nothing's wrong with it! And they would accept it and they would be happy for him and Lily. They were his friends!

"Everything okay, honey?" Lily's soft voice cut off his panicky stream of thought and reminded him of the reason they were all sitting together and staring at him.

"Our Prongsie here has gone completely bonkers", Sirius snickered and punched James against his knee. "Come on, Jamy! I'm supposed to be the only one that's off his rocker. I've got a reputation to maintain here!"

Lily rolled her eyes. _Of course_.

James shot a glance at his wife, who was smiling encouragingly, turned around to his grinning friends and opened his mouth.

"Lily's pregnant." _There! That wasn't so difficult, now was it?_

Silence followed his declaration and he gulped. _Maybe I shouldn't have put it that bluntly? Oh, I think I've shocked them. Sirius doesn't seem to breathe at all. That's not good._

"Well, it's not what you think!" James blinked. "Uhm, no, actually it's exactly what you think. What I meant to say was… uhm…" Nervously, he ran his hand through his hair and tried desperately to get some sort of reaction out of his friends who he seemed to have scared stiff.

Lily squeezed his hand one last time, stood up, walked over to the three Marauders who were staring into space and hit them all over the head. James winced.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Sirius pouted and rubbed the sore spot of the backside of his head.

"Nothing else worked", Lily shook her head and sat back down next to her husband. "Now, before you guys say anything that one might regret afterwards", she glared at Sirius, whose eyebrows shot upwards, "I know what it seems like and I know what people might think. We're still really young, barely out of school and pregnant, but we've made that decision consciously, so we don't regret anything. We just wanted you guys to know because you're a part of this family."

Remus was the first one to regain his senses. He stood up, his facial expression unreadable, and jumped on top of a totally bewildered James, who promptly fell off the couch, taking Remus with him. Sirius laughed hysterically and joined the commotion on the carpet.

"CONGRATULATIONS, MATE!"

Laughing, James pushed the two off of him and grinned from ear to ear. "So, you're not mad?"

"Mad? Are you crazy?" Sirius laughed and hugged Lily, lifting her into the air and whirling her around.

"Ahh, Sirius! Put me down!"

Grinning, Sirius kissed her on the forehead, on both cheeks and knelt in front of her, pointing at her belly. "So that's where my Godson or Goddaughter is?"

Lily laughed and grinned in James direction. "We'll see about that."

James had never been so happy.

*~*Jily*~*

Eight months later, a panicky and completely dishevelled and stressed looking James apparated a highly pregnant Lily into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Her water had just broken and he had panicked. Lily, being her calm and organized self, had started to shout instructions at her husband who had run up the stairs, getting the Over-Night-Bag, into the office, scribbled a short letter to Remus, Sirius and Peter and had hurried back downstairs were Lily had already taken her and his coat out of the wardrobe.

He was currently sitting next to Lily's bed and tried to sooth her vice-like grip on his hand as a healer came through the door.

"Mr and Mrs Potter! Nice to see you. Ah, I think it's time, isn't it? Shall we?"

A couple of hours later, a beaming James Potter ran down the hallway in search of his best friends, screaming "A BOY! IT'S A BOY!"

Life was just perfect.

* * *

I hope, you liked it :D Comments are appreciated. I'd really love to hear your opinion.


End file.
